Rumores con fundamentos
by Claw-13
Summary: una imagen que habla más que mil palabras...y la nueva victima del instituto es el chico de cabellera naranja.  -no te lo advertí, kurosaki  -Rukia,debemos mantener distancia-decia serio.  ¿serán los chismes más fuertes que los sentimientos?


Hola a todos. Siguiendo con la seguidilla de one-shots, aquí traigo uno mucho más largo que los anteriores, me costó un poco idearlo y maquinarlo para llevarlo a la dirección que yo quería, pero igual se me anduvo escapando un poco de las manos. Espero que lo disfruten.

ACLARACIÓN: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo son manejados como marionetas para divertirme y divertirlos a ustedes.

**Rumores con fundamentos**

-Pero ¿qué están haciendo?-pregunto desconcertado Ishida, al presenciar una escena muy poco convencional y bastante comprometedora.

-¡me quito mi monedero!-alegaba Rukia sobre Ichigo con sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo del joven quien estaba recostado en el suelo mientras la morena intentaba alcanzar su preciado bolsito de Chappy, el cual estaba prisionero en las manos del chico.

-¡Tiene mi dinero!-alegaba el otro elevando cada vez más las manos para alejarlo de las garras de su dueña.

-¡pero tú me lo diste!-contestó irritada

-¡Tú me lo tomaste!-gritaba en respuesta.

-¡no es cierto!-intentaba defenderse

-¡no puedes negarlo!-atacaba nuevamente Kurosaki.

-Chicos…ahhh.. Creo que eso no es lo que parece…-el chico de gafas era ignorado olímpicamente por los luchadores- …y les advierto que esto puede tener malos entendidos. Es más-un flash rápido los encandilo desde la ventana del salón- ya recolectaron evidencia suficiente para sustentar un rumor .Así que aténganse a las consecuencias.

El chico de cabellera azul los dejo con su pelea infantil cumpliendo con su deber de informar las consecuencias que podrían generar por haber comenzado en ese establecimiento la pequeña revuelta.

-adiós- se despidió dejando el par seguir con la lucha.

-Pero que mierda sucede aquí-Al día siguiente todo sucedió como el chico de gafas había previsto, todo el instituto estaba empapelado por unos estúpidos diarios que mostraban a la parejilla en una situación innegable y comprometedora. Ichigo no cabía en sí de la indignación.

-No te lo advertí Kurosaki. Los sensacionalistas están locos por noticias y aunque no lo quieras eres una comidilla bastante sabrosa para sus expectativas -decía Ishida subiendo sus gafas.

Ichigo tomó el papel y lo arrugo enfurecido, enfrentando en el acto a la morena.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Enana!- le grito mostrando el papel arrugado

-culpa mía, ¿de qué estás hablando?-Rukia estaba en una frecuencia distinta a la que estaban discutiendo los chicos, por lo que no capto el hilo de la conversación hasta que el peli naranjo la enfrentó.

-De esta mierda repartida por todo el instituto.-le pasó el papel, Rukia inocente lo abrió viendo la imagen. De verdad parecía una situación muy, muy pasional. Más que una rencilla infantil.

-¡ohhh!…Kurosaki-kun pero ¿en qué líos te estás metiendo?, eres todo un pervertido-dijo luego de ver el periódico, tomando la actitud de chica buena con la vocecilla falsa que mostraba a sus demás compañeros que por cierto enfurecía a joven, lo que la hacía especial para molestarlo. La verdad era que a ella no le importaba mucho ese tipo de cosas, pensaba que eran estupideces y poco le importaba lo que se hablara o no de su persona. Nunca le importo demasiado la opinión pública, lo que si disfrutaba era ver al chico muy pero muy irritado.

-no molestes con eso ahora…-se rascó la cabeza y cerro sus ojos frunciendo su seño como nunca antes-mi reputación…mi reputación…-susurro lo más bajo posible.

-no lloriquees por esto, además que tanto te afecta-se arto de la actitud del muchacho, que tanta relevancia podría tener eso, solo eran imágenes, alguien podía creer como no en ellas.

-no sabes qué consecuencias puede traer esto enana-dijo intentando comunicar lo que para el significaba.

-si claro…-dijo bufando-no exageres.

-ya verás…-respondió bajo, intentando infundir su propio temor.

Todas las chicas que pasaron por el lado de Rukia murmuraban a sus espaldas, ella ya tenia vacuna contra esa peste pero no dejo de sentirse incomoda, era una molestia tener que soportar habladurías por la espalda, Poco a poco fue dándole le razón a su compañero, pero no lo admitiría, no le diría que tenia la razón de irritarse por esa tontería, ni mucho menos que era ella la culpable de que sacaran esas fotos, él y solo él tenía la culpa de tener un cabello llamativo y parecer un delincuente juvenil y ser la mira de todo el mundo. Al pensar en todo aquello, la situación también la estaba irritando, ahora el pagaría por hacerla enfadar.

Por su parte Ichigo lidiaba con los murmullos tanto femeninos como masculinos, y peor con Keigo que se pego como una mosca a la sopa al oído del peli naranjo, quienes caminaban a la azotea del edifico, era la hora de almuerzo y este era el lugar más aislado.

-vamos Ichigo, como lo hiciste para que Kuchiki-san salga contigo-Keigo se colgaba del cuello del pobre pelinarajo para que este le admitiera su supuesto secreto de seducción.

-Yo no estoy saliendo con Rukia!-vocifero furioso, mientras se sentaba junto a sus otros compañeros, poco le importo sorprender y sobresaltarlos, quienes literalmente saltaron de la impresión. Keigo lo tenía, no arto, hastiado.

-para qué negarlo. Todo el mundo ya lo sabe, Ichigo- decía el chico-dime cual fue tu secreto.

-Adiós, Keigo-se levantó y se fue, saturado del chico. Evitando así gastar más energía y conservando su propia sanidad. Los compañeros del peli naranjo miraron como se alejaba.

-vamos Ichigo…espera…pero- Keigo sin comprender el por qué el chico no admitía sus oscuros secretos y lo intento seguir a lo que sus pies le daban.

Al fondo y en un rincón del salón se encontraba Rukia solitaria, sumida en sus pensamientos, de pronto unas chicas, desconocidas para la morena, se acercaron y le hablaron.

-¡oye! Kuchiki-san, no quieres venir a comer con nosotras- la invitaron para comer

-ehh...sí, de acuerdo.-lo cierto es que en su vida las había visto, pero no podía ser descortés y negar su compañía, no tenia escapatoria.

La chica de cabellos negros fue al jardín junto al grupo. No era el mejor de sus panoramas, además de que nunca fue de tener mucha compañía a su alrededor, no solo no lo disfruto también resultó ser la peor equivocación de su vida.

-Y ¿desde cuándo?-preguntó una chica de cabello dorado y de sonrisa falsa

-desde cuando qué?- Pregunto desconcertada, estaba un poco fuera de sí, divagando en sus pensamientos y problemas, tanto que olvido por completo el porqué de su disgusto, solo recordaba que estaba enfadada con Ichigo.

-vamos no te hagas la tonta, sabes que hablo de Kurosaki- ¡ah!, pensó Rukia

-desde…hace…unos cinco meses-Rukia calculó en su mente, y respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡waaaa!-todas a su alrededor la miraron con cara de sorpresa- "hace todo ese tiempo que salen" pensaron.

-sí, cinco meses-confirmó inocente la morena-¿por qué lo preguntan?-quiso saber

-no… por curiosidad nada más-desviaron su atención.

-creí que ya lo sabían-repuso Rukia, quien solo pensaban en el tiempo que venia conociendo a ichigo, nada más.

-oh ¡claro!-respondieron sorprendidas, "como no se habían dado cuenta antes" pensaron, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad , ya estaban inventando el próximo titular en el periódico de la semana siguiente "el chico rudo también tiene su corazoncito" o "el chico rudo muere por una morena" era una novedad muy buena. La diversión estaba asegurada.

A la salida del instituto, Ichigo tomo rumbo rápido a su casa, mientras Rukia hacia lo mismo por parte separada. Al llegar a la residencia Kurosaki, vio que él la esperaba para conversa seriamente.

-Rukia…-la llamo al verla que esta se aproximaba.

-Ichigo… ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó con su voz profunda, la molestia volvió a sus venas pero olvidando el motivo.

-solo… es por lo de esta mañana…debemos tomar distancia…un tanto prudente-dijo serio

-y eso ¿por qué? –preguntó

-tsk…-ya era bastante difícil decirle que se alejaran como para que ella olvidara el motivo- ¿ya olvidaste lo de hoy a la entrada del instituto?…-ella lo miró seria, el tomo aire-bueno se han infundado ciertas rumores de que estamos saliendo… es decir que somos novios.-dijo un tanto avergonzado, lo que le hizo recordar el embrollo del que ambos estaban siendo víctimas.

-ahhhh… pero eso no es cierto-dijo restándole importancia al mal entendido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, luego lo miro directo a los ojos- ¿no es mejor aclarar la situación, que estar fingiendo que no nos conocemos?- interrogó

-no… eso no resultará-dijo serio, ya conocía lo escandalosas que eran esas chicas con aires de periodista sensacionalista

-está bien dijo resignada…al final solo serán unos pocos días- dijo cerrando sus ojos- porque tendré que volver a la sociedad de las almas…así no tendrás que lidiar con esto, no te preocupes- Informó lo que hace algunos días le fue comunicado; volver pronto. Pensaba decirle después, pues no tenía una fecha pactada para volver, pero dada las circunstancias era mejor hacerse a un lado y retornar.

Pese a no demostrarlo, en el fondo, le dolía que le pidiera mantenerse lejos de él todo por una estupidez.

-bien…-dijo el chico con un amargo sabor que se produjo en su boca, por qué no le había comentado que volvería en unos días más, ¿acaso pensaba decirle en el mismo momento en el que se marchará? Apretó con más fuerza la manilla de donde sostenía el maletín a su espalda y empuñó la mano en su bolsillo. El silencio los invadió por unos instantes, esa incomoda sensación de no haber hecho lo correcto se colaba en el semblante de ambos.

- Entremos, está haciendo frío-repuso Rukia rompiendo la incomodidad del momento, bajó sus brazos y se hizo paso para entrar en la casa.

-vamos…¡ESPERA!-dijo de repente el chico, tomándola del brazo, quien estaba justo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?, Idiota-pregunto sorprendida, mientras se giraba para mirarlo de frente.

-será mejor que no comentemos nada sobre esto en la casa…y si ya se entraron…- Ichigo mantuvo el agarre de la chica, frente a la puerta, y de pronto esta se abrió iluminando la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-¡mi querido hijo!-gritó un eufórico isshin, Ichigo como método de defensa empujo para sí a la chica para evitar que su padre hiciera cualquier tontería, como pegar una patada que era lo tradicional al recibirlo. Tal fue la fuerza que uso el peli naranjo que ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo

-viejo estúpido, esa es la forma de recibir a tu hijo!- le recrimino, enfurecido.

-¡ah!, ¡pero que lindo es lo que veo! Yuzu, por favor trae la cámara hija, esto hay que registrarlo-dijo con la felicidad al máximo.

-Viejo…¡que ni se te ocurra!-le grito intentando ayudar a la morena a levantarse pues estaba en una muy mala posición sin tener ningún apoyo más que el propio chico debajo de ella.

-Ichigo…-dijo la morena en un tono muy bajo y grave, que hizo sudar frío al peli naranjo-esta me la pagas.- el chico trago saliva con dificultad, sabía a la perfección de lo que ella era capaz. Con el mayor cuidado posible ayudo a que la chica se levantara, sin desviar su mirada. si se atrevía siquiera a pensarlo, su descendencia corría peligro. Cuando los brazos de Ichigo sostenían la cintura de Rukia y las manos de esta estaban en los hombros del chico un flash en frente de sus caras logro que ambos volvieran a caer, uno sobre otro.

-¡mira como tienes a la pobre Rukia-chan!, hijo necesitas una buenas clases de modales, ¿acaso no te he enseñado lo suficiente?-decía Isshin dejando a su hija la cámara fotográfica.

-¡ya cállate! sabes perfectamente que es inútil, tú hablando de caballerosidad…¡una mierda!-Isshin lo golpeo en la cabeza- compórtate delante de las señoritas, mal criado

-¡si tu fuiste el que me crió!…-y siguieron los gritos, los insultos y las pataletas dentro de la casa.

Mientras con unos anteojos especiales infrarrojos, se vean dos chicas, las mismas del almuerzo con Rukia, recolectando información valiosa. Porque no fue un flash el que ilumino la escena anterior, fueron dos.

-esto está mejor de lo que pensé-dijo mientras un extraño brillo se posaba en su sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente el periódico sensacionalista del instituto, tenía como hermosa portada la escena de ambos en el suelo, agregando que eran recibidos en la puerta de la residencia Kurosaki por nada más ni nada menos que por el propio Isshin Kurosaki y el tiempo que la relación llevaba. Los murmullos lejos de terminar aumentaron con una velocidad impresionante, el periódico se vendió como pan caliente, mientras las miradas fieras contra la pelinegra y el cabello de zanahoria no se hicieron esperar. Para sus amigos, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki y Mizuro sabían de ante mano que la situación real era otra, pero dada la envergadura empezaban a surgir dudas.

-Kurosaki, ya resígnate. Además nunca te importo demasiado el qué dirán- decía paciente Ishida en la azotea del instituto aconsejando al chico de cabellos naranjos.

-debo mantener un bajo perfil, no quiero que mi vida se vea involucrada en este tipo de escándalos ya me basta con los prejuicios de los profesores- decía seriamente Ichigo quien iba acompañado de Chad, Mizuro y Keigo, quien por cierto no creía nada de los argumentos de su compañero, tenía la convicción de que su amigo mantenía más que una linda amistad con la señorita Kuchiki.

-¡vamos Ichigo! dime…dime…dime…-molestaba Keigo, rogando a su compañero que le diera una forma para conquistar chicas-si tu no la quieres ¡yo si!.. por favor Ichigo…

-¡olvídalo!-intentaba lidiar con su amigo.

-Aunque hay un punto a favor de Keigo –dijo el de cabello azulado tomando el hilo de la conversación -de tanto rumor hasta a mi me está pareciendo que nos mientes Kurosaki.

-¡ah no! ahora no, Ishida- decía arto de las especulaciones.

-entonces evita este tipo de escenas. No puedes negar que es demasiado insinuante- el chico de lentes le lanzó el periódico con las fotos. El peli naranjo las reviso, quedando cada vez más rojo ante su propia imagen en esa situación- viejo maldito, ¡esta me las pagas!…-dejo más cabreado que antes.

En el instituto, con todo el escándalo azotando las espaldas de la "pareja" sensación, ambos mantuvieron la distancia como lo habían acordado, pese a ser un acuerdo asumido y aceptado por los dos, ninguno podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto con la medida, mantener ese tipo de distancias resultaba extraño.

A la hora de deportes, las chicas tuvieron una clase especial de vóley, mientras los chicos hacían lo propio con el futbol. Rukia, sin proponérselo, era la mejor en el campo de juego estaba dando una paliza al equipo contrario, cada jugada era brillante, la rapidez y la fuerza de sus golpes era fulminante.

-¡Bien hecho Kuchiki-san!- todas sus compañeras la felicitaban por su desempeño.

-si…-se sonrojaba levemente, cada vez que resabia felicitaciones. Se sentía bien el poder ayudarlas.

Mientras Ichigo a ratos volvía su mirada y su atención sobre la morena, le alegraba que se adaptara, sabia lo difícil que era para ella hacer amigos, siempre estaba tan solitaria, casi igual a él. A veces se sentía reflejado en ella, y sentía que el crecimiento que tuvo al estar a su lado era compartido, es decir, ella también lo había experimentado como él. Por esto de cierta forma, y aunque sonara estúpido, no compartir con ella algunos trechos del día, lo extrañaba.

Al medio tiempo del partido Rukia tomó sus cosas, las cuales las había dejado a las afueras de la cancha de juego. En ese mismo instante, su celular comenzó a sonar "un hollow" pensó. Salió corriendo por su pastillero, que estaba con sus demás pertenencias en los gabinetes de la entrada, de forma rápida digirió un soul candy y hablo con Pyon.

-Pyon, por favor compórtate y no molestes a Ichigo, tampoco comentes nada con nadie, ¿entendido?-dijo enfática.

-Sí, pyon, vaya con cuidado, pyon- como un soldado obediente recibió las ordenes de su ama.

Rukia salió al encuentro del hollow, estaba cerca por lo que no tardaría demasiado en hallarlo y acabarlo, solo esperaba terminar pronto para luego volver al instituto, para después regresar a la sociedad de almas. Durante la mañana lo había decidido y no había marcha atrás, no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

Cuando Pyon entró a la cancha, fue todo un desastre; no logró acertar a ningún tiro, no comprendía las reglas y violaba cada una de ellas, por lo que el equipo en el que jugaba la ojivioleta resulto ser el perdedor. Nadie quedó ajeno al radical cambio de la chica de cabellera negra ni mucho menos para el peli naranjo. Por lo que comenzó a sospechar y decidió investigar, miró de cerca y se dio cuenta de inmediato que quien estaba ahí jugando de forma tan desastrosa no era la shinigami. Ichigo sabiendo que era inútil hablar con el soul candy, se retiro de la clase alegando un fuerte dolor de estomago y salió disparado buscando a la chica, intento con toda su concentración encontrar su Ritsu pero no lograba hallarlo. "donde estas" se preguntaba, sin lograr respuesta alguna, un mal presentimiento lo atormentaba, debía encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

En el campo de batalla las cosas no se veía del todo bien, el Hollow resulto ser más astuto de lo que aparentaba, y para colmo las ideas de ataque se les estaban agotando a la chica, el monstruo tenia desarrollado el zero por lo que esquivaba fácilmente los ataque de Sode no shirayuki, y por si fuera poco tenía cierta experiencia haciendo estrategias, con ello resulto comer a más de cincuenta almas a lo que llevaba el día.

-je…a sí que más de cincuenta almas no está nada mal-reconocía agotada, y la respiración entrecortada.

-y tu serias un lindo y delicioso postre…adoro ver la desesperación en las almas cuando están a punto de ser devoradas, sobretodo si son para mí-decía feliz el demonio.

-ni creas que me asustas, eres uno más dentro de mi lista, y si no soy yo quien te elimine no tardará alguien para hacerlo-contesto Rukia dando un ataque sorpresivo sobre la cabeza de la alimaña- kido 33, fuego azul!-asi dirigió el ataque directo a los ojos, pero fue esquivado con fdacilidad, quedando de espalda frente al monstruo. Conjuró la segunda danza de su zanpokouto, y congelo una de las patas del holow, que dando por un tiempo inmovilizado, dándole tiempo para preparar otro ataque. "esto no anda bien" pensaba mientras se refugiaba en uno de los callejones de la ciudad.

Por otra parte Ichigo tomando su forma espiritual salió en busca de la shinigami. Su cuerpo lo dejo tendido en la enfermería. Con tal de que nadie se le ocurra ver su pulso o su temperatura todo saldría bien. Con su pensamiento concentrado en buscar el ritsu de la morena, se adentro entre las calles, pero su propia energía espiritual estaba tan alterada que no le permitía equilibrarla para hallar la que buscaba.

El escondite de la Chica fue descubierto y atacado fuertemente por la criatura, al parecer le divertía la persecución, pero también se estaba arto de la situación y las estrategias de la muchacha.

-acabemos con esto, me aburrí ¡quiero comer!-Rukia corría escondiéndose entre los estrechos callejones, reuniendo puntos de ataque de tipo rebote para atacar a la alimaña, pero estos solo le hacían cosquillas a la monstruosidad, y para colmo la criatura había lanzado dos zeros de radiación masiva, una especie de rayo esparcido que parecía un juego de luces como en una fiesta, los que le habían alcanzado lastimando su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda. Para el colmo de males la calle que había tomado no tenía salida siendo, por lo que el hollow aprovecho y la encerró con su cuerpo.

-Game over-dijo la cosa frente a la morena.

-¡ah!. No creas en tus ojos, te pueden engañar-pese a estar herida y sin una pisca de oportunidad no dejaría ver su desventaja. Mientras poco a poco la criatura se acercaba, rukia intentaba retroceder sin éxito.

-vamos a ver quién gana entonces-volvió amenazar el monstruo, quien tenía la intención de atacar directo al rostro de la shinigami, Este tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, en el mismo instante la morena susurraba para convocar su mejor kido, el zero del holow se estaba siendo formado en la boca, rojo y escande senté, Rukia se concentraba en su rito.

-¡kido 33, fuego azul!- la chica lanzó el ataque directo a la boca, el cual tuvo tal potencia que hizo que el animalejo tragara su propio zero y retroceder unos 10 metro de distancia chocando con el edificio detrás de él.

-¡gentsuga tenshou!-Y una nueva ráfaga idéntica a la anterior terminaron por desaparecer a la malvada alma. Rukia vio de frente al chico, autor de ambos ataque. "Y había pensado que era yo la del milagro", se sintió un tanto decepcionada. Él la miro con esa sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillantes de ver que había llegado justo a tiempo, ella lo miro sorprendida y un poco molesta.

-¡¿qué haces aquí?-le dijo seria.

-vine ayudarte, claro-le respondió

-¡nadie te lo pidió!-le desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

-ahh…-suspiro resignado, y se acercó a la chica -vamos-la tomó por la cintura y la ayudo a caminar.

-pero…-intento reclama, pero el chico la interrumpió

-no hagas esfuerzo, es mejor llevarte a donde Urahara primero, después reclamas todo lo que quieras.-ambos caminaron lento por las calles, intentando no forzar el cuerpo de la menuda mujer.

"Desde cuando tan maduro" pensó, mientras ocultaba su rostro y evitaba mirar al peli naranjo. "acaso ya no está paranoico con eso del instituto" sin proponérselo lo miro y se encontró con la mirada del chico, estaba un tanto serio, estaba preocupado.

-¿por qué no me avísate? siempre lo haces- le preguntó con su mirada directa a los ojos.

-y tienes la cara de preguntar ¿se te olvida lo de nuestro acuerdo?-le dijo enfatizando la ultima parte.

-…-el chico agacho la cabeza-con respecto a eso...

-no hay de qué preocuparse, hoy mismo vuelvo a la sociedad de las almas-ichigo la miró con una cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba recibir ese tipo de noticias-así te liberas de tus problemas de una vez-continuo sin atisbo de duda en su voz. Sabía que eso era lo que preocupaba al chico, y ella no quería ser un problema para él, por más que le doliera, lo dejaría vivir su vida como él quería alejado de ella.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste hasta esta ahora?-le recriminó, parando en seco el paso, enojado por la actitud de la pelinegra.

-por lo mismo que la anterior-dijo también ella enfadada-no me vengas a recriminar ahora. Tú querías distancia entre nosotros-después de decir esto, se sintió que se encontraba en una estrecha relación con el chico, sonaba igual a las parejas de novios cuando tienen problemas. Ante la reflexión se sonrojo y calló en seco. El chico la agarro fuerte de la cintura y levanto las piernas de la chica para tomarla en brazos.

-¡pero ¿qué haces?-le gritó al muchacho.

-Tenemos que hablar-le dijo muy serio y con su característico seño aún más fruncido de la normal. La chica se quedo en silencio, "que pasaba con ichigo", se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras saltaban por los techos de los edificios hasta llegar a uno cerca de la tienda de Urahara. El chico la dejó sentada frente a él.

-de qué quieres hablar ahora-le preguntó la ojivioleta cruzando los brazos.

-bueno…-cerro los ojos y se rascó su cabeza-este…yo…-rayos lo había pensado tanto antes; la forma, con qué tono, las palabras que le diría pero el momento de hacerlo era muy complicado. "Tan difícil era decir lo siento, me equivoqué" pensó. Sí, lo era y sobretodo decírselo a ella

-¡habla pronto!…-Rukia estaba intrigada de lo que quería decir su compañero.

-disculpa…-dijo cuando por fin salieron sus palabras, y cruzó sus brazos.

-¿ahhh?...-lo miró sorprendida, sus oídos no daban crédito, ¡Ichigo pidiendo disculpas y a ella!

-disculpa…la verdad es que esa estupidez del instituto…no tiene importancia-dijo por fin más claramente. La chica por la sorpresa se acercó a él para verlo de cerca, grabar cada una de las expresiones que tenia para pedir disculpas, él no se percató de la acción porque mantuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Estaba más que sorprendida, no creía estar despierta. El chico cuando por fin abrió los ojos los desvió a su lado derecho ensimismado y posó sus manos en suelo apoyando su peso, sin saber que a diez centímetros estaba la pelinegra, quien también se apoyo en la techumbre, así tenía una mejor visión para observar la actitud del chico.

-te disculpo-le dijo, sorprendiendo al chico quien desvió la mirada de forma repentina hacia donde provenía la voz, para él, tan cercana. Al verla se sonrojo hasta la medula al igual que ella, de verdad no se había percatado cuan cerca estaban. Pese a la vergüenza no desviaron la mirada, frente a frente se observaron, examinando cada uno de los rasgos del otro, descubriendo de esta manera la sinceridad de las palabras del otro. No había porque incluir ninguna otra.

Se perdieron como en una ensoñación, no podían despegar los ojos el uno del otro, lo que sin pensarlo ni percatarlo, la distancia se fue cerrando, más y más hasta que... el equilibrio de la chica falló por el esfuerzo al sostenerse sobre sus dos manos, la cual cayó frente al chico y sin querer rosó los labios del Ichigo, luego aterrizo en su pecho, mientras las suaves a blancas manos de la muchacha se aferraban al kimono del chico.

Ella no quería levantar la cabeza en esos segundos, había sido un accidente, lo sabía, pero igual se sentía avergonzada. Ichigo había posado su brazo izquierdo tras la cintura de la shinigami. También quedó inmóvil por el accidente y permanecieron unos otros diez segundos así. El corazón de ambos parecía tener alta voces, parecía estar a tres mil por hora.

Poco a poco Rukia fue levantando la cabeza, a lo que se supone que iba provocar que Ichigo la soltara, pero por el contrario la contrajo más para sí. Al levantar por completo la cabeza Rukia se encontró con los labios del peli naranjo. El simple contacto causaba un placer incomparable, por lo que contraerlos contra los propios resultó aún más delicioso. Comenzó un tanto tímido y poco a poco se fue intensificando, ichigo tomó con su mano libre el suave rostro de la chica mientras ella levantaba sus brazos y se aferraba del cuello de la túnica del peli naranjo rozando levemente la piel del chico, lo que causó en ambos una pequeña electricidad. Cuando terminaron el intenso contacto, el recostó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Rukia…no te vayas-le dijo con una voz tan grave y suave, que la dejo sin armas para discutir.

-no lo haré…-le dijo despacio. No pelearía ni recriminaría nada ahora, tal vez después, en un rato, en una hora. En esos instantes no quería romper ese momento tan especial, tan reacios a mostrar sus sentimientos, que no parecían ellos, pero todos tiene su corazón y ellos no eran la excepción.

Sin declararse se habían declarado, toda la parafernalia de los rumores solo anticipaban el hecho. ¿Qué harían después? eso poco importaba, ahora solo eran ellos…y nada ni nadie más.

-…idiota-dijo bajito la chica, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido evitando los rumores.

-enana…-respondió al escucharla, y adivinando sus pensamientos. Así que para evitar la posible discusión, tan pronto terminó de decir esas palabras, la besó. Era tan natural hacer eso con ella que parecía no ser él, pero solo con ella era posible, ella lo así posible.

Por separado no son nada, pero juntos, lo son todo.

Cualquier comentario, ya saben como hacerlo llegar. De todas formas gracias por leer

hasta pronto.

Claw-13


End file.
